


“Can you feel this?”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Night-time, a side ward in the ICU, somewhere in London





	“Can you feel this?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series for #fictober filling in some gaps from series 3 episode 3 onwards. They can be read alone or as part of a whole. As I love writing 221b ficlets I am posting as part of a series rather than a multi-chapter fic for the full 221b effect.

Sherlock, spaced out on morphine, bullet hole in his chest millimetres from his heart is dozing, in his private room in the intensive care unit when John arrives. Or at least he supposes it is John, his blogger looks younger in the ambient light of a hospital at night time, his hair shorter, blonder, as it was when Sherlock first met him.

John sits, not on the unappealing orange plastic chair, standard NHS issue but rather perches on the edge of Sherlock’s bed. Good decision, Sherlock thinks, for more reasons than one.

John leans forward and gently kisses him on the lips. Sherlock's heart pounds and the green lights on the monitor reflect his turmoil.

“Steady” John whispers, “Didn’t intend to put you under any further strain”

Words crowd Sherlock’s mouth battling for supremacy. What? Why? How? Instead he whispers back “Don’t stop” and John kisses him again, with a little more pressure. This time Sherlock is ready for it and the monitor hardly gives a sigh.

“You’re married… to Mary” Sherlock is not to be toyed with.

“As are you” John counters “to your work”

Sherlock studies his beloved, notes the pupils blown wide, the breath fast and shallow and reaches to confirm his hope through John’s pulse.

“Can you feel this?” John smiles as he vanishes from the bed.


End file.
